


Family Business

by SleepTalking2U



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angel!Ren, Demon!Baekho, Hunter!Aron, Hunter!JR, Hunter!Minhyun, Nephalem!Seonho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepTalking2U/pseuds/SleepTalking2U
Summary: Jonghyun thought being a hunter wouldn’t be that hard. You know, saving people, hunting things, the family business, or so they said.Jonghyun thought everything would continue as it is and everybody can keep living normally, how ever normal is in their way of living. And it is.. until it’s not.Jonghyun thought maybe he should stop thinking.But how should he protects 3 hunters, an angel, a demon, and a nephalem under one roof, without thinking?





	Family Business

Jonghyun thought being a hunter wouldn’t be that hard. You know, saving people, hunting things, the family business, or so they said. It used to be so easy when every people are worth to be saved and every _‘things_ ’ are worth to be killed.  
Unfortunately, these days, making new human-enemies and monster-friends are not so new anymore.

To make things even more interesting, angels and demons decided to make their grand appearance. It wouldn’t be so complicated if all of them stay on their respective natures. Demons stay _demonic_ and angels stay _angelic_. Well apparently, angels can be a dick-head and demon can be _not_... that much of a dick-head.

Who would’ve thought they’ll encounter a couple of angel and demon in love, and _actually_ befriended with them when they coincidentally (or not) have to team up to save their beloved earth from becoming angel and demon battle-field.  
And who would’ve thought either, years after, the couple will be back again with a _nephalem_ in their care.

Too bad for him, his two _brothers_ are softies for roman-flicks and thought helping their version of romeo and juliet would be such a brilliant idea.

 

“This is crazy. You two, no... You four, FIVE! ARE CRAZY!!!” Jonghyun growls.

“It’s the only way to keep the baby safe, Jonghyun-ah...” Minhyun pleads with glowing eyes, knowing they are irresistable.  
“Jonghyun, look at him..” Aaron pats the baby on his embrace, “This little guy needs us...”

Jonghyun rolls his eyes,  
“First of all, even when the baby grows up, he won’t be a guy. He will either be an angel like his dad! Or be a demon like his other dad! He’s a Fuckin’ Nephalem!! We don’t even know whether or not we can keep refer to him as a HE!! YOU.. GUYS.. ARE... INSANSE!!” he pants when he’s done.

“I know it’s too much to ask...” the angel starts.  
“Too much you said? It’s impossible Minki!!” Jonghyun’s literally screaming.

“Jonghyun-ah...” the demon now calls, “Can you at least please consider, for old time sakes....”  
“Forget old time sakes Dongho!! How do you even plan to keep you three under radar from every angels and demons?!”  Jonghyun turns away, avoiding Dongho’s eyes he has always been weak of.

“You don’t need to worry about me and Dongho. All we need is for Seonho to be protected. Me and Dongho will manage for our selves and we’ll keep every angels and demons away from you. They can’t find out that we have a son. Just until Seonho can conceal him self then we’ll be out of your hair...” Minki pleads.

Jonghyun squeeze his eyes shut. Keeping him self from actually blowing up.

“Jonghyun-ah...” Minhyun’s voice calls him softly, and he knows, there is no way he can say no to whatever Minhyun’s going to say next.

“We’ll manage..” Jonghyun says before Minhyun can continue. His answer is followed by relieved sighs from the other fours.

“How long?” he asks, “He’s a nephalem... I know it’s not gonna take 10 years until he actually looks like a 10 years old..”

“A year.. or two probably? Three the longest...” Dongho answers.  
Jonghyun exhale exasperatedly. It’s gonna be the longest 3 years then.. 

“Let me see him...” Jonghyun reaches out for the baby in Aaron’s arm. He didn’t actually plan to love the baby instantly, but those eyes are hard to resist. But then again, Jonghyun is always been a softie for puppy-eyes.

A funny thought suddenly tickles his mind.  
“How you two even manage to have a baby?” he asks, genuinely curious.

 Minki immediately replies with a grin.  
“Well, I took this girl for a vesel and..” 

“Okay stop! Forget I ever asked... I don’t wanna know!” Jonghyun cuts instantly.  
“Can’t belive you actually call your self an angel...” he mutters.

Minki and Dongho can’t hide their snickers. 

Jonghyun then turns to Minhyun and Aaron...  
“And since now we have a baby in the house...”  
“We know!” Aaron cuts, “No dead bodies in the house..”  
“Humans or Monsters! Both are NO!” Jonghyun continues.  
“Yes sir!!” Minhyun confirms.

 

* * *

It didn’t exactly take 3 years for Seonho to grow up into a boy. It took six months for him to make the whole house noisy with his nonstop questions of “what is this and what is that?”. Another six months until he can ride a bike, something that Jonghyun can’t even do in his 24 years of life. Another six months and he learned to accept that he’s not exactly human and the other two weird-and-also-not-exactly-humans that visit his house once in a month are his parents.

Their life hasn’t been exactly smooth either. Once in a while, despite promising for no dead bodies in the house, Minhyun and Aaron would bring a head or more with them when they come home.

“What is that Uncle Minhyun?” a 2 years old Seonho asked about the head on their dining table.  
“Oh fuck!” Minhyun immediatelly throw the head under the table when Seonho’s approaching.  
“That, Seonho... is a daddy-vampire’s head!” Aaron answers, rather excitedly. Which follows by a kick on his leg from Minhyun.   
“Ouch! What was that for?!” Aaron growls while holding his kicked leg. The two proceed to bicker and Seonho just rolls his eyes at the usual sight. 

But beside the messiness here and there, nothing is too alarming and Jonghyun would probably forget that the boy in his care is nepahlem, if not for his parents that would check up on him once in a month.

Jonghyun thought everything would continue as it is and everybody can keep living normally, how ever normal is in their way of living. And it is.. until it’s not.

 

In their 26th month, Dongho comes on their monthly visits with Minki looking lifeless on his back. 

“Oh dear!! What happened??!!!” freaked out Jonghyun greets them by the door.  
“ _Appa_?” Seonho call at his parents presence. 

“No.. Seonho! Go upstairs!!” Dongho orders. Jonghyun is quick to respond as he grabs Seonho away and brings him to Minhyun’s room. He comes in without knocking, startling the owner inside.

“Dude!” Minhyun protests but stops as he notices Jonghyun’s tensed expression.  
“Take him!” Jonghyun hands Seonho to Minhyun who takes him into his arm, “Where’s Aaron-hyung?”  
“In his room, probably... What’s wrong?” Minhyun furrows his eyebrows.  
“Stay inside!” Jonghyun orders without answering the question and leaves the room, leaving Minhyun in confusion. 

“It’s Minki- _appa_...” Seonho whispers to him, clinging on his neck, “He’s not okay..”

 

“Hyung!!” Jonghyun calls as he enters Aaron’s room to find Aaron sleeping soundly on his bed.

“Hey!” he shakes Aaron’s body to wake him up. He doesn’t have time to be gentle.  
“Whaaaat.....” Aaron’s eyes flutter open.  
“It’s Minki. It’s bad.” Jonghyun answers short and Aaron jumps awake immediately.

 

“It’s his grace..” Dongho says as he sweeps away strands of hair from Minki’s forhead.   
“He hasn’t back to heaven for years. It’s the only way to charge his grace...” Dongho continues as he squeeze his eyes shut, “I should’ve noticed!!” 

“Well can’t he just go back to heaven and come here again?” Jonghyun asks.  
“He doesn’t have enough grace for that..” Dongho sigh, “Even if he does, he can’t leave. The protection he puts around this area will be gone if he leaves earth and Seonho....”

“What about you though??” Aaron asks this time.   
“I’m a demon! I don’t have a grace to charge. I’ll go along just fine even if I don’t go back to hell ever again...” Dongho exhales, “It’s not like I can go back either... I killed every demons that came on our way  I’m practically a fugitive now..” 

“We’re fucked up big time...” Dongho pulls his hair frustratedly.


End file.
